Songz From The Heart Naruto Style
by Nixxy Love
Summary: Everyone's heart bleeds for something whether it be lust or love.  Drabbles and One-shots based on songs. Feel free to request.  I.Gaara/Reader  II.Sasuke/Gaara
1. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**Nixxy:** Yay, one month of school left. Oh yeah, and I have an upload for you guys. I know I still have to put out more_ 10WWR, _and_ WWIC_'s first chapter is still not finished but I had inspiration for this and some other things. They'll all be grouped by anime at FF(dot)net and as one large collection on Luna.

**Phoenix:** The anime and manga we're using for these one-shots/drabbles are:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Fruits Basket, Yu-Gi-Oh, Death Note, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, Devil May Cry, D. N. Angel, InuYasha, Loveless, Eyeshield 21, and Yu Yu Hakusho

We'll do other anime/manga if you ask but it'll take longer.

**Nixxy: **If you want to submit a character you would like to see just leave a review with the character, Anime, and paring (OC, cannon, or reader-insert)

Enjoy!

**Phoenix: **This is a GaaraXreader story so you have been warned. We don't own Naruto or the song _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_, Kishimoto-sama and The Darkness do.

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

What was wrong with him? Why was it every time he looked at you his heart would beat just a little bit faster than normal? And his face would feel just a little bit hotter while his hands would start sweating. He couldn't understand how just one girl could make him feel so…_weird_.

You were the kind of girl people liked for no reason. You were just some two-bit shinobi from his village. Some kunoichi that seemed to have way too much time on her hands—at least enough to follow the Kazekage when he would be out wondering the village. The two of you had been introduced by Temari months ago and it seemed that you were always around.

When you were around you would try your hardest to get him to talk, and surprisingly he would; not for long, of course, but still he talked to you. You started conversations with him about any and everything you could come up with and he replied to your questions, rudely most times, but he answered and you would smile. Smile your bright cheery smile that, in turn, would cause his stomach to clench.

You also liked to touch him—which he couldn't understand why anyone would want to. The touches weren't giant bear hugs, but subtle pats on the back and your gentle hand rubbing his shoulders in greetings and departures. You knew he didn't like physical contact and gave as little as you possibly could while still showing you cared.

It was so frustrating for him; every gentle caress was teasing him, egging him on until he touched you back. Brushing against you when the two of you walked together or when his hand would "accidently" bump against yours when you'd try to grab something on a restaurant table; he couldn't get the feeling of your skin out of his mind.

"Kazekage-sama," a voice called out to him, that same voice that had been stuck in his mind for months after he had first met you.

"Gaara-sama," you called out again, moving into his peripheral vision. He turned from the skyline of Sunagakure—he was watching from the top of the Kazekage Tower—to you; his green eyes instantly locking with your (e/c) ones.

You were wearing casual clothing instead of your ninja gear and your (h/c) hair was pushed back out of your eyes with your hitai-ate(1). You smiled warmly as you took a seat by his standing form. He glanced at you but said nothing.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How are you," you asked him. You had been gone on a week-long mission and had just returned before sundown.

"Fine," he said curtly. His answer was a lie and he hated to lie to you but he couldn't tell you how he truly felt. Physically, he was fine but emotionally, he wasn't sure.

It seemed in the whole week you had been gone his emotions wanted to pop-up more than he cared for. He missed you deeply and wasn't sure if you were ok or not, which meant he cared for you and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"That's great. Um, Gaara-sama, I have to tell you something," you started; glancing at the redhead to make sure you had his attention before you started again. "Well, I know you don't like talking about emotions and stuff like that but—"you stopped, not sure how to go on but you knew you had to…somehow. "But my heart, I believe in listening to it and…well…it's telling me something right now by how fast it beating as I say this. It's saying that, even though you don't believe in it, there is such a thing called love. And…I think I've fallen in love."

Gaara stayed quiet throughout your mini-speech, watching as you stood, dusting off your pants and stared at him. So you were in love with someone; most likely someone other than him. Someone who could love you back, take care of you like he couldn't. Someone, anyone, would be better for you than a heartless monster like him.

So why did you take those two steps closer, closing the gap between the two of your bodies. Why were you staring up into his eyes like the mysteries of life were solved and locked in them? Why were your soft, sweet lips on his dry, chapped ones? Your lids drooping down on the (e/c) orbs he loved so much.

Love. That's what he felt. He loved you, cared for you; and if his guess was correct you loved him too.

"Gaara-sama," you said breaking the kiss, a light pink tinge on both yours and the redhead's cheeks. "I love you," you got out before he gently laid his lips on yours giving you a glimpse of his own emotions.

It seemed, he, too, believed in a thing called love.

*FIN*

(1) Forehead protector

**Nixxy: **Finished!

**Phoenix: **Wow, I actually like it.

**Nixxy:** Thank you Phoenix. *glomps Phoenix*

**Phoenix: ***mumbles* Don't forget to review.

**Nixxy: **Reviews make me happy and work faster. ^.^

And don't forget to request what you will like. The next one will be for Kyo from Fruits Basket.


	2. Hate That I Love You

Hello everyone this is Capter 2 of Songz from the Heart

Warning: This includes a yaoi lime.

I dont own Naruto or Hate That I Love You.

Review Please!

* * *

><p>Hate That I Love You<p>

"Fuck," a low, deep voice groaned under the cover of an overgrown tree and its leaves. No matter how many times the redhead allowed his raven-haired lover to do this…this degrading stuff to him, he would probably never get used to it.

The fast pumping motion of the Uchiha behind him hurt; it hurt like all hell, but he didn't care. It felt too good to care about the pain. It felt too good to care about how wrong this was.

Gaara, the Kazekage, the greatest ninja in all of Sunagakure, was submitting to another man. No, the man panting heavily in his ear wasn't just any other man, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, the missing-nin, the international criminal.

Gaara was going behind the backs of his allies and, literally, sleeping with the enemy, but he couldn't make himself stop. It felt so good and the bastard knew Gaara couldn't stop his self from getting caught in the moment.

The redhead shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke emptying himself in his body; the cold rushing over his naked back that was once covered by the raven's chest. Of the disappearance of that dark chakra that he once had but now could only get a feel of when he was with his lover.

Gaara hated a lot of things but most of all he hated his feelings. He hated how he loved the last Uchiha so.


End file.
